1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detection device that can detect a target object approaching from the outside, a display device with a touch detection function including the touch detection device, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, attention is paid to a touch detection device, commonly called a touch panel, which can detect a physical body approaching from the outside as a target object. The touch detection device is combined with, for example, a display device, and is used as a device for inputting information by displaying various images and the like for input on the display device. By combining the touch detection device with the display device in this manner, information can be input without using an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad.
Types of the touch detection device include, for example, an optical type, a resistance type, and an electrostatic capacitance type. An electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device has a relatively simple structure, and can achieve low power consumption. The touch detection device is required to detect proximity or contact of a target object as surely as possible. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-43275 (JP-A-2012-43275) discloses a technology for correcting fluctuations in an input detection signal by providing a correction electrode and a correction detection electrode in a position where a finger in contact with an operation surface does not affect the electrodes.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2012-43275, a drive voltage is applied to the correction electrode after sequentially applying the drive voltage to a plurality of drive lines. This process may not allow sure detection of the target object as a result of a time difference occurring between the detection of the target object and the correction of the input detection signal.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detection device, a display device with a touch detection function, and an electronic apparatus that can suppress a decrease in accuracy of detecting proximity or contact of a target object, and that can shorten a touch detection time.